Sansa mata a Joffrey
by Spidey Legend
Summary: "Estúpida Niña". Sandor Clegane observó sin denotar emoción alguna como Sansa Stark era decapitada por órden de la Reina Cersei Lannister luego de haber asesinado al Rey Joffrey Baratheon en venganza por la muerte de su padre Ned Stark. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

* * *

" **Sansa mata a Joffrey"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _One Shot_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

02/05/2015

* * *

 **S** ansa caminaba hacia el lugar de ejecución escogido por la Reina Regente Cersei Lannister.

Sansa no se arrepentía de haber matado al Rey Joffrey Baratheon cuando tuvo su oportunidad.

Ella cumplió con su parte.

Se había vengado de Joffrrey por haber asesinado a su padre.

Ahora ella correría el mismo destino.

No importaba.

Lo único que pensó antes de morir era en que reuniría con su padre y que esperaba que Arya estuviese bien y hubiese logrado escapar de King's Landing.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho pero no era de miedo.

Solo ansiedad.

Esperando lo inevitable.

Ignoró los abucheos de la multitud y las miradas de los otros allí presentes.

No le dio importancia a la mirada de odio de la Reina.

Ilyn Payne cumplió trabajo y le cortó la cabeza.

* * *

Robb Stark recibió la noticia de muy mala gana.

Aquellos que estuvieron presentes pudieron notar su furia.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Se habían sorprendido cuando escucharon de la muerte de Joffrey a manos de Sansa.

Robb no dijo nada cuando le trajeron frente a sus ojos a Jaime Lannister.

Robb no tendría contemplaciones con el Kingslayer.

Preparó su arma de ejecución.

Antes de blandirla, le contó brevemenente lo que había sucedido.

Jaime Lannister se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

Robb le cortó la cabeza limpiamente pocos segundos después.

" _Envíenle la cabeza a la Reina"._

Sin más palabras se retiró hacia su tienda de campaña.

Todos entendían claramente que su Rey no debía ser molestado por los próximos momentos.

En tanto, Brynden Tully iría a ver a su sobrina Catelyn quien se había desmayado al oir la noticia.

Theon Greyjoy no sabía que hacer. No tenía la menor idea de como mejorar la situación para la persona a la que consideraba su hermano.

Por un tiempo había estando sopensando la idea de aunar fuerzas con su padre Balon en Pyke pero la descartó. Sabía que sería difícil y que soportar otra tensa negociación como la de Walder Frey en su momento no era algo que Robb necesitaba ahora.

* * *

Renly Baratheon recibió las noticias de la muerte de Joffrey de Sansa poco tiempo después.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Robert no sonrió.

Renly recordaba la imagen de la dulce muchacha que había cobrado venganza por la muerte de su padre.

Esa noche no festejos.

Pasó la noche con Loras pero se negó a tener sexo con él.

A su manera pensaba mantener un luto en respeto por los Stark asesinados.

Margaery pareció ser quien más comprendía la situación.

Justamente por cosas como estas es que se había proclamado Rey.

* * *

En cuanto a Stannis, aquellos que lo vieron hubiesen jurado que no se inmutó ante la noticia del fallecimiento de su sobrino y de la chica Stark.

Stannis había respetado a Ned Stark tanto por sus habilidades en batalla como por su honorabilidad. Un honor que lamentablemente lo llevó a la muerte en pos de la información que lo indicaba como verdadero Rey de Westeros.

Podía entender las acciones de la chica Stark.

Otra víctima de los usurpadores del trono.

Por respeto a Ned Stark, llevaría justicia a las acciones de sus asesinos.

Solo esperaba que Robb Stark no fuese testarudo y aceptase su reclamo como justo Rey.

* * *

Lyra Mormont sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

El ejército de Robb partiría en la mañana y se suponía que tenía que descansar pero ella no podía dormir.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sansa Stark y como al igual que su padre, fueron asesinados.

No podía imaginarse la cara de su Rey y lo que debía estar pasando en esos momentos.

Ni hablar de Lady Stark quien todavía no se había recuperado.

Sin mediar palabra, Lyra abandonó su tienda y a Dacey quien estaba durmiendo y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Robb.

Nadie le había prestado mucha atención.

Cada uno de los miembros del ejército de Robb estaba en lo suyo.

Pensando en el próximo movimiento.

Al entrar al a tienda, solo vio una pequeña luz pero que mostraba con facilidad el rostro melancólico de su Rey.

" _¿Mi Rey?"._

" _Lyra"._

Lyra sonrió al saber que su Rey la había reconocido.

Ella simplemente se acercó a él quien no dijo nada.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, pudo ver que había estado llorando.

Luego, simplemente lo abrazó y lo contrajo a su pecho.

" _Mi Rey, permítame ayudarlo"._

Robb seguía sin decir nada

Lyra volvió a verle el rostro tras un poco de tiempo.

Seguía estando mostrando ese rostro que denotaba el amor por sus hermanas.

Lyra jamás se había imaginado estar en una situación como aquella pero cuando juró lealtad a Robb Stark, ella haría cualquier cosa por su Rey.

* * *

Sandor Clegane había visto como Sansa Stark habpia matado a la pequeña comadreja y parte de él se alegraba de que Westeros se había librado de él.

El Rey Joffrey sin dudas llevaría al reino a la ruina con su sadismo y su estupidez.

" _Estúpida niña"._

Parte de él lamentó la actitud de la niña porque cuando pasó del pensamiento a la acción, su vida se había terminado.

" _Estúpida niña"._

Sandor Clegane evitaba encontrarse con la Reina.

No tenía la menor intención de estar cerca de esa serpiente para que lo culparan por no haber protegido al pequeño psicópata.

Tras la ejecución, Sandor simplemente se preparó con lo necesario.

Abandonaría King's Landing y viviría como mercenario.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir en este reino de locos

Esos malditos nobles siguiesen con lo suyo y él con su vida.

Lo único que tendría que dejar su venganza en contra de su hermano Gregor para otro día.

" _Hoy no"._

Sin ser notado por nadie, Sandor Clegane abandonó la ciudad en medio de la noche.

El rumbo, desconocido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, otras partes interesadas en el juego de tronos, sopesaban este nuevo giro en los acontecimientos con la muerte de Joffrey y la ascensión de Tommen.

Los Martell en Dorne.

Daenerys Targaryen en el Este.

Varys dentro de la misma corte del Rey y pensando como beneficiaba a su heredero al trono secreto.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

 ***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
